Naruto and the Master of Death: Remake!
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry is immortal and finds a need to keep living, he secretly asks himself if he should keep living and he learns everything he can. He learns the most when he meets another abused kid, one like he used to be when he was a child. Upon hearing from death that he is also a chosen one he decides to care for him and treats him as his own child. BETA: The Sandslash Named Gaara


****Border of Eternity****

"Accio Spirit Stone!" a stone flew toward Harry from the forbidden forest and he swiftly caught it and dusted it off. He had all three Deathly Hallows in his possession for the first time since he become their master. "Death, if you are listening I want to return your wand and stone! I know I will eventually grow old and die and since I am the supposed 'master of death' I ask that you take them away so that no one abuses their power. I know that I'll be tempted to summon the dead or show off with your wand but since it pains the dead to float around and strong magic isn't always good I ask that you take them back. I only wish to be given permission to keep the cloak since it is a very important family heirloom... it is one of the few belongings that I have left from my father but if you with to have it back I will give it back to you."

Harry stood silently crying at the thought of never keeping his dad's cloak, cried at the though of never seeing his loved ones, never apologizing to Professor Snape. He didn't notice the ghostly figure behind him that had a blade between his teeth, dark colored robes, blackish purple skin and the aura of death. "__Lord Harry James Potter. I praise you for considering what I want ____and for____ even thinking ____o____f how others would use them. However, I must inform you that they, as well as myself, have been magically bonded to your soul. You are an immortal among men, a leader of truth and loyal consideration, and a true friend to all. If there is ever anything I am allowed to do to make your eternal life easier please let me know.__"

The moment that Harry heard him he looked at him and shivered, he most certainly looked the part of death. He was surprised it was so easy to earn his trust but thinking about how many people would respect him as he just tried to do. "Thank you Death, I may need to ask a few questions to clear any misunderstandings between us before they start. With your permission, and of course, on your time."

Death waved his arm, "__As long as I do my job I can have time to explain anything you need to know. I guess that it would be best to start off with explaining the basics and letting you ask further questions afterward, agreeable?__" Harry nodded and transfigure a chair for both of them from surrounding boulders. "__Thank you, for once again being considerate, Master Potter. First thing is that I can't kill you, so I must reincarnate you every time you die. Another important thing is that if you order me to I can take to soul of an enemy out of their body if they have cheated me even once. If you see me near a particular person during a battle you are near then I must tell you that they have escaped me a number of times and that I may need prompting to take their soul."__

Death waved his hands showing a man who seemed snake like, just as Voldemort had been. He used what appeared to be a forbidden spell and forced his soul into the body of another causing the second soul to flee. __"I need you to know that Snakes are generally seen as Dark in most realms, by the way. Also, ____y____ou may command me to slow the death of a person or to take the extra souls in people out, that is how Orochimaru, that last snake man, possessed that young boy."__

Harry nodded as he made sure he would remember everything told to him. "What would you suggest I do with the rest of my life as far as learning and hiding my immortality?"

"_I find that you are powerful. Luckily for you the amount of magic spent on a task does not ruin the task as chakra does. Therefore I shall make a list of things for you to study while hiding among the goblins. Please conjure a quill and some parchment, I'll start making a list by levels for you to learn the things you might need. After that I will offer you a deal."_ Harry nodded in surprise before deciding to call Kreacher instead.

"Kreacher?" The house elf appeared promptly before noticing the shade in the chair behind him. "Kreacher, I am sorry to interrupt your activities but my new friend needs parchment and a quill. Will you please go get us parchment, a quill and some snacks of Death's choice? I would appreciate it very much. Also, please try not to worry about anything. If you were hurt in the battle I want you to go to Madame Pomfrey to be treated... please?"

Kreacher turned to face Death and squeaked at the sight of him. _"I solemnly swear upon my magic not to hurt nor take the soul of Kreacher the House Elf so long as he serves Harry James Potter. So mote it be by the power of three." _Kreacher felt a strong torrent of magic binding the three of them together and realized that Harry was immortal. _"I would like two butterbeers, and chicken salad sandwiches for Harry and myself. You may also join us, so that you know of our plans for the future, if you wish."_

Kreacher mutely nodded and vanished with a pop. Harry decided to try to find his animagus form since he thought it might be useful. "Death, what would you suggest I do to learn my animagus form?"

Death calmly sat there and stared for a moment, _"I would suggest meditation, first you should enter your mindscape, then organize your mind. That is what you should have done for your occlumency when you were practicing. For now I shall give you a little shove into your mind at the deepest point. There you will find your memories. Feel free to change your mindscape's design as much as you like since it will help you a lot." _Harry nodded and started forcing himself to relax since it was necessary. _"Good luck Master!"_

Harry felt the world around him change and decided to peek at his surroundings only to find himself in a Dark, shadow filled forest that seemed frightening. "No wonder he said to change the appearance of my mind..."

Harry seen lights floating around above him and realize that they were his memories. Reaching up he touched the closest one only to find himself watching as Vernon beat him senseless. Pulling away from that memory he decided to leave his bad memories floating and make the person who watched them feel the pain that he did at the time.

After sorting his memories onto the shelves of his new library a few hundred more glowing orbs lowered themselves from the heights. Harry touched one that seemed to be the instructions for the floating charm. Harry decided to separate the muggle data from the magic data only to his knowledge orbs arrange themselves. Harry felt like smacking himself, he didn't. Harry, instead of smacking himself, started thinking of how he wanted his knowledge organize and a few s later everything was neat and tidy.

Harry was surprised when a few more glowing orbs that were much bigger than the rest descended from the rafters. Touching one he heard someone speaking Parseltongue. He realized that these bigger orbs represented his abilities he decided to look through them all and found that he couldn't access a few. He focused on being able to view them until he was frustrated. "I wish these stupid blocks were gone!" after that he felt a push from deep within and he was able to accept them.

One was the Parselmouth ability, another was Omni-linguism, yet another was book knowledge absorption. Not only those abilities were present, there was about three more. One healed him when he touched it. Another made him far more 'aware' of his surroundings. Yet another felt strange but made him feel as if he could continue forever. A hidden forth one made him feel faster. Feeling that he would cherish these abilities he placed them on display in a hidden room.

He decided to look around outside his library and he noticed that there was still a dark forest. He didn't know if he wanted to venture into it or not. When he heard a snake whispering to him from within the darkness he warily stepped out of his library. $My human. Step closer, Master. One more step!$

Harry looked down and noticed a solid black cobra laying in the grass. "$Hello, friend. Are you my animagus form?$" The snake looked up with surprise.

$You speak! Cobora I call myself, but I am a part of you.$ The snake looked around as if it heard something. $Death speaks to you, you must leave.$ The snake headbutted Harry to force him out of his mind.

Harry opened his eyes quickly and realized that Cobora was being funny since Death was writing a list still while Kreacher was handing Harry his food. "Thank you, Kreacher." Kreacher mutely nodded while they waited, Death was finishing a few minor details.

"_Master, I am thinking about my offer for you and found the perfect person and companion to use as your reward. I want you to travel to the world where feats of magic, controlled by chakra, are a given of daily life. I want you to find a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and raised him properly since many hate him for what he keeps at bay. I want you to learn ninja techniques as well so that you may teach him the same. I want you to teach him to wield a sword by his eleventh birthday. I want you to do all these things in return for Dobby the House Elf being given another life as an immortal as your friend along with Hedwig the Owl."_ Harry knew that he was going before he told them of his most trusted being given back to him.

"I, I don't know what I can do to learn these 'ninja techniques' but since it sounds like he is being abused I'll do whatever it takes to be there for him. I know what it feels like to be hated by my own family, peers, and teachers. I know because the influence that my family had was used to sabotage me. I refuse to let that happen to someone else!" Death seemed to contemplate what was said and secretly pitied Harry for being so alone in his childhood.

"_I believe you poured out all of you feelings into that little tirade..." _Harry sat quietly as he tried not to let his self control fail him. _"That just means that your words are true. I'll go ahead and give you Dobby so that he may help you with these plans." _Somehow Dobby started forming from a nearby shadow and was warily looking around.

"Dobby..." Harry choked on his tears causing the little house elf to look at him. "Dobby, I just made a deal with death and we are going to another realm to raise a kid. Since he offered you as a reward he decided to test the trust between us by giving my you already." Dobby ran to Harry and hugged him fiercely. "Dobby!~ Can't breathe!~"

Dobby quickly released Harry and started fussing over the burn that was from the fire whip. "Master Harry must see Madame Pomfrey for that burn!"

Harry grabbed Dobby's hands since he hit a sensitive spot. "Dobby, I refuse to be treated until the worse cases are treated. I also need your help preparing for going to the other realm. I want you to buy books about wandless magic Since they won't have wands to be chosen by. I also want you to look throughout my vaults and obtain books on topics that are not in there, and undefined levels of those topics within, about various levels of every known magic, even if it is not used lightly, not used in Britain or is dark."

Dobby nodded eagerly before seeming to think of something, "Would master Harry agree to be treated by a goblin healer from Gringotts?" Harry nodded after thinking about it.

"But I'll have to settle a few things first, as soon as our plans are settled, for the most part, I promise to get treatment. But if we can't settle everything then I promise that I will tell a nearby goblin that I need treatment. Agreed?" Dobby nodded and knew he was going to start with his orders right away. Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at Death and noticed that he was done. _"Master Potter, I have your schedule for the next so many years planned. Thankfully time doesn't flow straight like many would like to believe. Because of time's inconsistency we will be able to study for more than enough time to get you on par with a chunin of the Shinobi Realm. The only reason we will have you so far ahead is thanks to the goblin's Transient rooms deep bellow the surface."_

Harry nodded with clear understanding before lifting his hand to shake politely with Death, "I have only one thing that I want to ask if it is possible, please forgive me if it grates your nerves." Death nodded his head in encouragement. "May I please have a mirror that connects to where Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, my parents, Lily Potter and James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black are at in the after life? I know that I may occasionally need advice and they might be the best but if possible can you give a mirror to two others who may give good advice as well, please. I don't want to command for such since it is often better to be friends with people like you. It often shows that I am trying to be polite and follow rules."

Death laughed dryly with disguised amusement before waving his hand and ten mirrors appeared with nine disappearing. "Thank you very much Death. I hope that someday we can be friends. I must be going to Gringotts now, I need to apologize to everyone there and repay Griphook for causing him pain." Death nodded before decided to follow his master.

"_I'll go to Gringotts with you. The goblins might need extra convincing to help us." _Harry sighed as he stood and fixed the small boulders. Harry pocketed the mirror before standing

He turned and walked towards the castle, through the halls and up to the headmaster's office and threw a hand full of floo powder into the fire place, "Diagon Alley!"

He came out of an old fireplace in Gringotts and surprised a few goblins, one was Griphook. "Griphook... I owe you an apology for not being clear when I tried to destroy the horcrux in the Lestrange vaults. I feel as if I should pay you the price of your medical bill and-if you were unable to work-for time away from your job. Name a price and I will pay it since I had no intention to harm you, I actually plan on doubling the price to show that I am sincere."

The goblins in the room were surprised that he had bothered to remember his name. They were even more surprised that he was going to pay a goblin for mistreatment, including the person watching from the doorway who began to clap. "Lord Harry James Potter, I must thank you for being one of the few who think of our well being. I am the goblin lord, Ragnarok and I welcome you to visit the healer who repaired the broken arm you gave him. If it would make you happy I think that we should go over your inheritance while we are at it."

The Goblin Lord was an unusual five foot two inches for a goblin. He wore practical clothes that didn't hamper movement. Several large and small scars were left visible showing his strength to everyone.

Harry nodded as he was lead after the Goblin Lord to Griphook's healer. Half an hour later and he had the price of three hundred and twenty nine galleons in medical bill payment. He afterward found that he had only missed hours of payment and decided to just triple the med payment and round to the next ten. He told Griphook to take nine hundred and ninety galleons from his vaults and started to explain. "I thought that I may have caused you to lose rank among your fellow goblins as well so I must pay for causing that damage too."

In the end Griphook accepted his reasoning and the money. Soon he decided to share the news of his new found immortality with the goblins in hope that they may help him find a few things to do during his long life. "Lord Ragnarok, I must request to discuss something with you that will not leave the goblin nation. The story of the Deathly Hallows are true, I have ownership of all three and spoken with Death. He told me that him, the hallows and I have bonded and informed me of my new status as immortal. I must ask for this list to be considered... Death, where is the list?"

"_Here it is, Master Potter." _Death turned to Ragnarok, _"Please allow Harry James Potter the use of your transient rooms with maximum time capacity. Even if anyone was aging in the room Harry will not age due to being immortal."_

The goblin lord seemed mildly surprised that a human could summon Death. "Very well, I suggest we have someone sort through your belongings, mainly the Potter House elves that you should bind to yourself before they die. If you don't they will die of magic starvation seeing as they bond to gather magic. I would ask the soul king if they are allowed to bond with you." Harry turned and sent Death a questioning look.

"Hello, I was just informed that house elves died if they didn't bond themselves to a witch or wizard. I wish to know if I am able to safely establish a bond without hurting them. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I would be grateful if you did seeing as I don't want to harm them nor harm them with a binding." Harry looked worried and seeing as its master was worried the soul king answered truthfully without omitting anything.

__"It should be safe but the____y____ will gain immortality to a degree but once dead they will stay dead. Is their anything else.. ah! They might become a little overpowered in their magic so I suggest having them check the belongings of your vaults before you bond with them." __Harry nodded before calling Kreacher the house elf.

Kreacher instantly recognized death and bowed to him before looking at Harry with all of his focus on him. "Kreacher, I need to know what you think of immortality. Death here says that since I am bonded to him you might become something similar in terms of lifespan if I bond you as my house elf. I want to know if you would rather be a Hogwarts elf than spend eternity working as my house elf since I will not force you to stay. If you leave you are allowed to pick small trinkets that belonged to your Black family to keep as memories, they can be anything you want." Kreacher looked as if he was holding back tears.

Wiping at his eyes he breathed in deeply, "Kreacher is starting to see why Dobby worshiped Harry Potter. Kreacher will stay for now but asks for a few trinkets anyway if allowed to Kreacher. Kreacher feels overwhelmed by the fact that Kreacher might be immortal so Kreacher asks to wait on that front. But Kreacher would easily agree if Kreacher and the mate of Kreacher were both bonded to Harry Potter?" Kreacher looked so hopeful and Harry felt pity for him.

Harry smiled kindly at Kreacher, "If you can find her I will buy her and bond her to myself. If you cannot I understand. Please try to be happy for me, and if you need your mate to be happy then we will have you your mate even if it kills us. Alright?" Kreacher was failing to hold in tears at the thought of being happy and quickly nodded knowing that he would cry if he spoke. "Go find her please."

Kreacher disappeared silently as Harry continued to smile kindly to him. Turning to face Ragnarok he tried to apologize for delaying the meeting between him and the potter elves. "It is fine, I expected less care from any of wizard kind. You exceed expectations for every human that I have meet. You pay goblins for hurting them and their medical bills as well as loss of rank by your hands, you are very kind to house elves if one actually worshiped you, and you also tell the soul king that he has the choice to disobey you. Most of wizard kind think only of their own and yet from what I have seen you have placed other races equally with yourself instead of lower. I respect that, now please follow me to meet your house elves."

Harry turned to Death and held out his hand to shake his in respect, the Soul King obliged his wish and left. Harry scrambled to keep up with the goblin lord and found that it was difficult to do such even with his longer legs. After they passed the entry to Gringotts they went into Harry's vault with gifts as his belongings were explained on a list of paper.

Harry James Potter and his Belongings

VAULTS: 1699753202694546787584 galleons; 10 sickles; and 5 knuts

INVESTMENTS INCLUDE: 50000000000000 galleons

GIFTS FROM FANS:

Brooms; Jewels; Money; Enchanted Weapons; Roughly 10000000000 Galleons; Potions Kits; Books; Enchanted Staffs; Enchanted Armors; Kittens-16; Owls-23 of them; House elves-38 of them; Several Differing Potions; Magic Toys; Hidden Houses; Inheritances From Prospecting Families; Inheritance of the Flamels: And The Emry Inheritance; and – surprisingly – the Snape/Prince family inheritance.

__INHERITANCES FROM FANS:__

__Several things similar to fan gifts included in all. Blades: Katana; Watashi; Kunai; Tachi; Long Swords; Tanto sets; Daggers; And as listed with enchantments from Flamels. Libraries from all. Lost Magic texts; Excalibur; Merlin's Righteous Fury: The Long Stave of Wisdom; Innocents Defender: Knuckle-Bladed Gift of the Ancients; Destiny's Dire Vest Of Truth; A shrink-able Castle bigger than Hogwarts; and partial ownership of Ollivander's Wand Shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Twilfitt and Tatting's clothes store, Magical Menagerie animal store, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Flourish And Blotts bookstore, a store called Nottback And Turning-a house elf shop in Knockturn Alley, and Secrets of the Dead- a grey magic bookstore in Knockturn Alley.__

"Wow... I own all this?!" Ragnarok chuckled at his shock and nodded when looked at. "I need to donate to charity..." Harry was whining about having too much money when most people whined about not having enough, Ragnarok thought it was hilarious.

Harry decided to ask if he could greet his house elves and called out, "Potter Elves! Come here!" Ragnarok watched as thirty eight house elves appeared before them and lined up. "Hello, my name is Harry James Potter and I need to know who is close to dieing among you so I can bond immediately. Okay just you?"

"Yes Master Potter, just Lolo is sick from magic withdraw clasp her forearm and say 'I, Harry James Potter, take Lolo the house elf into my service as a Potter elf. So mote it be.' Do you understand Master Potter?" Harry carefully nodded.

"I believe you told me to say 'I, Harry James Potter, take Lolo the house elf into my service as a Potter elf' correct?" he received nods from all of them. Clasping Lolo's forearm he noted, "Here goes nothing. I, Harry James Potter, take Lolo the house elf into my service as a Potter elf. So mote it be."

At that moment three things happened. The first was Kreacher and Winky, his mate, appearing in the room. The second was the bright white glow that radiated from both Harry and Lolo. The third was Lolo growing younger until she was in her prime which was revealed after the glow died. Lolo seemed as if she was on a sugar high, she was literally bouncing off the walls.

Harry decided that he needed to calm her down and gave the first easy instruction he thought of. "Lolo, go take a calming draught please." She disappeared and everyone sighed in relief. "I am sorry, I should have warned you that she might have been on a power high once we bonded. Please forgive me everyone, if any of you elves were hurt during that episode please speak now."

None of the house elves spoke and Harry realized they thought that they would be punished. "If you are hurt speak up __now__. I will not make a wounded elf work without being properly treated. I want you to be treated fairly, so none of you will be punished for being hurt. I'd rather know now instead of when I hire a healer to check on your health." Harry spoke with sincerity and worry causing the youngest house elf bravely stepped forward and show her arm.

Harry began to worry about the bruise and turned to Ragnarok, "May I pay one of your healers to care for her, please? I am worried that it may be fractured or broken." Ragnarok nodded and turned to Griphook.

"Griphook! Please escort this young elf girl to your healer and tell her to be gentle while healing her if possible and that she will be payed by Lord Potter." Griphook saluted Ragnarok while nodding to Harry with new found respect.

Harry blushed when several of his new house elves started crying about how nice he was. He tried to calm them but that caused many more to cry saying things like "We will serve the great Harry Potter forever!", or "How spoiled we will be, and by the great Harry Potter too!", some even said "We love Master Potter!"

Soon Harry just decided to joke with them, "If you think I am so great then you should try to calm down so you can be great like me. Who doesn't want great house elves like yourselves?!" Harry realized they thought that he was serious when they quickly took his advice. "...Er, Great job everyone?"

That caused them to puff out their chests in pride while Kreacher grinned knowing that it was sound advice and a joke. "Kreacher has brought the mate of Kreacher and has decided to wait to bond until we have house elf restraints to prevent hyperactivity until a calming draught is in the same room."

Harry quickly squeaked, "You were here for that? That was so embarrassing. Please don't tell anyone! I'll let you keep anything, even if it isn't a trinket!" Kreacher pretended to think before nodding in agreement. "Thank you, Kreacher. Now back to the reason we wanted to gather you guys. I need to organize everything I have and figure out what educational books, spell books, and any other need to read books I may have in the vaults I have. Kreacher will be head deputy elf if he wants while his mate, Winky, will be a deputy elf since I have so many elves. If they don't want the positions then they are going to help me pick the next person to be each. There will also be head of department elves, like head kitchen elf. The head and the deputies will help me pick them. Please start searching for books for now while I talk about plans with Lord Ragnarok."

The house elves quickly shouted a united "Yes Sir!", he turned around and that the little girl elf was about to follow them. He jogged over to her and stepped between them giving her a worried look. "How may I help you, Master Potter?"

She seemed nervous but she relaxed once he spoke. "I have something else that I will need help with. I need you to help me organize a list showing what is in the vaults other than the books. You know how to write, don't you?... Oh, please forgive me for forgetting to ask for your name, Miss?" The little girl blushed a ripe pink before squeaking.

"My name is Aldwyn, Master Potter. And yes, the goblins were kind enough to teach me to write in Latin, English, Gobblegook, French, Spanish, German, and Japanese. Is there a certain language that you wish me to write in? Most of the time?" She seemed happy and suddenly bubbly since the other house elves were gone.

"For now just write in English. If we have time later I'll have you teach me a few of those languages in return for helping design the house elf uniforms. How does that sound, Aldwyn?" She bashfully giggled causing Harry to realize that she was more human then most house elves. "I'll also reward you if you help me figure out a few rules about the self punishments that house elves are allowed, I don't want any of you to harm yourself badly. If there is anything else I can think of I might need help with I'll take in the thoughts of the house elves. If I do that I would appreciate it if you documented their thoughts. Alright?"

Aldwyn nodded before Griphook brought in a few huge scrolls. "Aldwyn. I want you to organize the things by topic, like brooms under Quidditch and other things sorted by magic items, non magic items and such. I don't need the names of anything specific but if you categorize them generally while keeping a tally of each type like this. Four down one across them diagonally. Easy tally system, right?" she nodded and went to grab them all when Harry stopped her.

"We will be helping you so you can only take one at a time. We will be working on listing cursed items to hire a curse breaker for, a list of properties such as buildings, and a list of finances in the stuff that I don't need. If you think something sounds suspiciously dark let a goblin know that Harry Potter will pay for them to check on the items and see if they are generally safe, but only ask a goblin once your done with each scroll. I plead that you ask the healer to see if this work wouldn't be too much for you first, and that if you are allowed to do so that you sit down in a comfortable chair to work. Otherwise I'll be very sad. Oh, by the way, I told the rest of the house elves who started praising me that if they thought that I was great that they should calm down and try to be great too. They were crying at the time and they took me very serious."

Soon they heard a clearing of a throat and turned to find a goblin healer glaring at Harry. "Please tell me that you are the healer I'm going to pay for the care of sweet Aldwyn." He ruffled the young house elves small amount of hair. "My name is just Harry, how much do I owe you for your time, service, and any potions used as well as a list of safe chores for her to do? Don't lie to me cause I don't want to cheat you out of your hard earned money, madam healer."

The healer lady paused in her glaring when he was affectionate with the house elf but when he added a 'safe chore list' her eyebrow went askew. "My name is actually Madam Serena, I am Ragnarok's wife. Since you seem to actually care about your house elf I will do my best to look her over again while healing what I can. House elves are different than other creatures so the potions that work on them are few and far between. I will apply a bruise cream and an 'elf bone strengthening' potion. Is there anything else you need? Lord Potter?" Harry had become quiet on the realization that elf potions might be harder to find or brew.

Turning back to Aldwyn Harry asked, "Pardon me for a moment Lady Serena. Aldwyn, If I could get a very important apprenticeship could you go to my other elves and manage to grab one or two interested in learning the healing arts? Oh, I think it would also be needed to keep you as a secretary since you know so much." He turned back to Lady Serena and knelt before her until his head was on the ground. "Lady Serena, I plead that you take on at least one of my house elves in the art of healing house elves and another in the art of healing humans. I will compensate your teaching with the entire wealth of one vault's gold, sickles, and knuts. The vault will be of your choosing but I request that you don't take my primary vault, the Potter vault, I will also allow you to make copies of any book in any of my belongings. If there is a healing book you would like that is spelled against duplication then I will ask Aldwyn to write a me copy and give you the original. Do you accept my proposition, Lady Serena?"

A few of the surrounding goblins had stopped to gawk at him bowing so low to her, a wizard being respectful as that ought to be photographed. Ragnarok, on the other hand heard and upon seeing everyone stop he walked toward them and found Lord Potter in the position of a beggar offering to handsomely pay his wife to teach his elves. "My Serena, I would accept. I have seen him be nothing but polite with Griphook, treat his elves well and treat the Soul King as an equal. He asked the mighty spirit for something while making it known that he didn't have to answer, even though he is the owner of the deathly hallows. He will respect the agreement and I know that he will be willing to let you get what you want now."

Serena nodded and sent a goblin to request such from the Potter elves using his trust vault to keep the money from. She also requested copy of all medical text. Harry wrote a note and signed it before asking the goblin to deliver that too. "If Serena wishes she may read it and so may you." The goblin read the note and nodded in respect to him earning a slight blush. The goblin ran off grinning at his at the fact that he placed Serena's goal above his own.

A few minutes later and every book she might need was copied and sent into the room with three house elves. "Master Potter we have gathered all medical related books and copied them as your immediate request. We three wish to learn medical skills. Flippy," she pointed to herself, "knows a lot about human medical and since humans are in every dimension Flippy suggest that the two others learn human med-care while Flippy learn elf care. Flippy also suggest that you pay for potion recipes for elves in case we run out after Lady Serena passes away."

Serena silently agreed since the payment had been dealt. Before Harry could protest though the rest of his house elves came in with the study books literally on every subject. "We have Every study book from each vault. We have list of subjects and wants Master Harry to plan a schedule to study, other wise Kreacher will be unhappy with Master Harry Potter."

Harry was mildly glared at in warning before he nodded agreement. "Lord Potter, may I ask if you plan to learn everything? If you do we may let you use our 1 year:1 day transient* room. If you need anything we can ask your elves to get it for you as needed. First though we need to sort through your fan gifts and decide what will be kept. Then we will sell or donate everything else, and store the keep items and magic items. After you learn everything of the books subjects we will allow you to look through the standard texts of our human workers and we will teach you about what we know."

And as such an offer was irresistible he agreed and spent seven years in real time studying and practicing while giving his house elves their bonds and orders to start a hobby for until he was done.

****Transient*=ratio of an indefinite period of time****


End file.
